theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 15, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:28 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:29 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:31 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:37 Dragonian King sup peep 6:41 Flower1470 @Silly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHg1Chcdvng Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:49 Flower1470 . Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:55 Dragonian King dumbo chat dumbo chat 7:10 Flower1470 did you se the video see* Silly 7:17 Dragonian King yeah 7:58 Flower1470 ive had hiccups all afternoon its getting really annoying HEY YOUNG BLOOD DOESNT IT FEEL LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT IM GONNA CHANGE YOU LIKE A REMIX THEN ILL RAISE YOU LIKE A PHOENIX WEARIN OUR VINTAGE MISERY NO, I THINK IT LOOKED A LITTLE BETTER ON ME 8:14 Dragonian King * Dragonian King mutes Lily 8:16 Flower1470 YOU CANNOT MUTE FALL OUT BOY THE WAR IS WON BEFORE ITS BEGUN 8:16 Dragonian King I THOUGHT I MUTED YOU * Dragonian King mutes Lily again 8:16 Flower1470 RELEASE THE DOVES SURRENDER LOVE YOU CANNOT MUTE FALL OUT BOY SILLY HAVE YOU HEARD THE PHOENIX 8:27 Dragonian King no 8:27 Flower1470 :O THATS WHAT IM SIG NING 8:27 Dragonian King oh oh whats sig ning? 8:27 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKOlBZJ7Izs HUSH JSUT LISTNE IDK I THINK THSI MIGHT BE BETTER THAN CENTURIES 8:28 Dragonian King no * Dragonian King jumps off TAWW which is still conveniently on top of the Empire State Building 8:29 Flower1470 PLEASE LISTEN YOU WONT REGRET IT 8:32 Dragonian King *splat* i dont wanna 8:33 Flower1470 you like patd still right 8:34 Dragonian King yes and no i dont want to listen to any patd songs right now either 8:35 Flower1470 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE THIS IS BETTER TAN PATD THAN&8 DARN IT I CANT EVEN TYPE THATS HOW AWESOME THSI SONG IS 8:37 Dragonian King * Dragonian King gets run over by a car 8:37 Flower1470 fine be a loser 8:38 Dragonian King ok 9:12 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:15 Dragonian King dumbo chat ...again lily you have mario kart wii right? 9:15 Flower1470 YES 9:16 Dragonian King did you get all the characters yet? 9:16 Flower1470 what about it um pretty sure i have? 9:16 Dragonian King aww i haven't :P 9:16 Flower1470 idk i havent played it in a while 9:16 Dragonian King i still haven't gotten bowser jr, dry bowser, and the other mii outfit lol 9:16 Flower1470 do you know how? 9:17 Dragonian King yeah i attempted to get bowser jr like 10 times but its way too hard :P 9:18 Flower1470 how do you get him? 9:19 Dragonian King you get like a two/three-star ranking on one of the cups on 150cc the one with the N64 bowser's castle 9:21 Flower1470 ah 9:21 Dragonian King sometimes i do a good job but then i trip up on the jungle course :P 9:22 Flower1470 I think I have stars on all of them it took me forever but 9:24 Dragonian King if i played more than twice a year i'd probably have them by now but... lol 9:25 Flower1470 :rofl: 10:20 Dragonian King . 10:26 Flower1470 i gtg ill ttyl 10:27 Dragonian King mt bye Category:Chat logs Category:November 2014